The present invention relates to the manufacture of a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) structure using an improved anodic bonding process.
To date, the semiconductor material most commonly used in semiconductor-on-insulator structures has been silicon. Such structures have been referred to in the literature as silicon-on-insulator structures and the abbreviation “SOI” has been applied to such structures. SOI technology is becoming increasingly important for high performance thin film transistors, solar cells, and displays, such as active matrix displays. SOI structures may include a thin layer of substantially single crystal silicon on an insulating material.
Various ways of obtaining SOI structures include epitaxial growth of silicon (Si) on lattice matched substrates. An alternative process includes the bonding of a single crystal silicon wafer to another silicon wafer on which an oxide layer of SiO2 has been grown, followed by polishing or etching of the top wafer down to, for example, a 0.05 to 0.3 micron layer of single crystal silicon. Further methods include ion-implantation methods in which either hydrogen or oxygen ions are implanted either to form a buried oxide layer in the silicon wafer topped by Si in the case of oxygen ion implantation or to separate (exfoliate) a thin Si layer to bond to another Si wafer with an oxide layer as in the case of hydrogen ion implantation.
Manufacture of SOI structures by these methods is costly. The latter method involving hydrogen ion implantation has received some attention and has been considered advantageous over the former methods because the implantation energies required are less than 50% of that of oxygen ion implants and the dosage required is two orders of magnitude lower.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,528 discloses a process that produces an SiOG structure. The steps include: (i) exposing a silicon wafer surface to hydrogen ion implantation to create a bonding surface; (ii) bringing the bonding surface of the wafer into contact with a glass substrate; (iii) applying pressure, temperature and voltage to the wafer and the glass substrate to facilitate bonding therebetween; (iv) cooling the structure to a common temperature; and (v) separating the glass substrate and a thin layer of silicon from the silicon wafer.
Although the manufacturing processes for making SOI structures is maturing, the performance of final products employing them is limited by the properties of the semiconductor material and the insulating substrate. Accordingly, it is desirable to continue to advance the physical, electrical, thermal, and optic characteristics (as well as other characteristics) of the SOI structures.